


Don't stand so close to me

by writeinred



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst i guess, Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twenty-something Louis and 17yo Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeinred/pseuds/writeinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Louis doesn't mean for it to happen but he releases a breath against Harry's lips and it sounds so loud between them. When he feels the tip of a tongue licking over his bottom lip he makes another breathy sound and it's embarrassing, practically moaning into a teenage boys mouth like this, but he doesn't care because Harry makes a similar sound and presses his body up close against Louis. Fuck it.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis is Harry's teacher. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stand so close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Title from Don't stand so close to me by The Police
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.awordoflarry.tumblr.com)

Trying to open a door while carrying a stack of papers, some books and a cup of coffee normally aren't very easy. Add on the effects of being a couple of minutes late while you are actually supposed to be teaching a bunch of teenagers some English and you are pretty much set up to fail.

Louis Tomlinson is always a couple of minutes late. No matter how early he gets up or how much he is on good time he somehow always ends up late. It's not his fault of course. There are just too many late busses and red lights and cars that won't start and shirts that makes him look fat and basically - it's not his fault.

He's got coffee in one hand and books in the other and is trying to use his arms to press the stack of papers close to his body. Of course they start to slide when he bends down a little to get his hand on the door handle and somehow it doesn't help very much when he for some reason lifts his knee up a little in a futile attempt to save them.

"Noo... No, no, come on". There's a giggle behind him and Louis turns his head to see curly hair and green eyes. _Sinful body."_ Harry.. Uh, could you help me out here?" he gets out while standing up straight, still trying to hold on to everything. Some of the papers got wrinkled. It's really not a very good way to treat the students' homework.

Harry waits a couple of seconds where he just stands there, staring at Louis with a smirk playing on his lips. The boy is gorgeous and everyone can see that but he also freaks Louis out a little bit. Louis has only had him in his class for a couple of weeks and he just keeps staring so intensely it makes Louis' skin crawl sometimes. It's the smirks and the quirked eyebrows and everything. _Flirting._ Louis thought about taking it up with some of the other teachers, maybe asking if they noticed something off about the boy but he was scared they'd say no. Because that would mean Harry only acted that way towards Louis. Or maybe that it was all in Louis own head.

Finally Harry takes a step forward and slides closely up next to Louis. He smells of perfume and 17years. While Harry looks to the side and straight into his eyes Louis wonders if he's a virgin.

Harry sits in the back of the class and Louis can tell that he isn't really paying attention. He does keep looking up at Louis who is talking to the class and writing on the board but he isn't taking any notes or answering any questions. At some point he moves his chair further back to the wall and leans back until it starts tipping a bit. The back of the chair hits the wall and prevents Harry from falling over and he still keeps his balance as he moves both of his arms up and puts his hands on the back of his neck. It's a position of power and masculinity and _sex._

"Harry could you please sit right at your desk and pay attention to the class". Louis says it as he turns his back to the class to write something more on the board because he doesn't want to look at Harry. He can hear him laughing almost triumphantly and moving his chair back in place. Louis wonders if all the students can tell what's going on or if anything actually is going on. Maybe Harry is just being a brat, God knows there is a lot of them at that age. Five minutes later Harry moves his chair back to the wall again and gets in the same position. Louis doesn't comment on it this time.

**

A couple of days later Harry is right in the front of the class. He keeps leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and then after a minute or two leaning backwards. He's fidgeting around, drawing attention to himself. At one point he catches Louis' eyes and as a smile spreads over his lips Louis can see that he's spreading his legs slowly under the table, his right hand on his thigh, up high and close to being on his crotch.

When he starts eating a banana with his lips wrapped all the way around it _seductively_ Louis has had enough. He's feeling uncomfortable and somehow exposed as he is standing in front of all these people slowly losing his mind. He doesn't want to get flustered over a teenage boy but it gets to him anyway. Harry's lips and the way Louis can practically feel himself being undressed by a pair of green eyes. There's a small part of him that still thinks maybe it's just the way Harry is. Being young and so confident mixed with hormones can probably make you act like that. Louis is pretty sure he flirted a bit too much with a couple of teacher when he was in school too.

"Harry don't eat in class.." he sighs and Harry actually gets up from his seat and walks to the trashcan to throw away the peel of his banana. Louis makes a quick decision and walks over to the boy who actually looks a bit surprised. "Come see me after class.".

As the rest of the students file out of the room Harry stays right in his seat until everyone but him and Louis has left. Louis has to remind himself that he is a grown-up and Harry is just a kid and Louis has had awkward and uncomfortable conversations with students before. His heart is beating in his chest and his mouth suddenly feels very dry. Okay. He can do this. He walks to stand in front of Harry's desk.

"It doesn't seem like you are paying much attention in my class" he starts and there is probably more he should say. Lots of people don't pay attention and Harry's homework has been fine so far so it's really not enough reason to hold him back after class.

Harry tilts his head a bit to the side and a small almost innocent looking smile is on his lips when he stands up and moves to lean against the front of his table. They are so close Louis takes a step back and then regrets it, not wanting to show weakness.

Harry lets out a little amused sound and looks around the room. "You know... This seems a lot like the beginning of some movies I've seen" he grins at Louis who swallows hard and can't make himself look Harry in the eyes, "and I don't really need to pay attention"

Louis looks up with what he hopes is a stern authoritative look. "Yes, you do. You will be tested in this and have you do can influence your further education" he rambles off. It's true but it's also something he just learned to tell the students because he couldn't think of anything better. The whole 'this is interesting'-speech didn't really seem to work.

Harry puts his hands on the table behind him and then gives a little jump so he lands sitting on it. He pushes himself back a little and it's there again. The little spread of his legs. "If I'm gonna need help I'm sure you can tutor me, Mr. Tomlinson". Since Harry mentioned movies starting like this Louis mind has been a couple of steps further ahead than the actual situation. Images and lines from pornos swirls through his head. It's not going to happen, nothing is going to happen, he knows that. But it's just right there in the air between them - That something could happen. Louis involuntarily licks his lips and curses himself for it.

Maybe it shows on his face how uncomfortable he is in the situation because it seems like Harry takes a little bit of pity on him. He eases his posture and his face and actually looks down for a second or two before getting down from the table. When he closes the little distance between them it doesn't seem like he is playing some game anymore. He lifts his hand up and gets his fingers on Louis tie on his chest.

"You look so good wearing a tie," the tip of his tongue wets the middle of his bottom lip "Mr. Tomlinson." 

Louis can't stop his eyes from flickering to the younger boys lips, red and full and _inviting_. He gently pushes Harry's hand away from his tie where he was fiddling with it. "Harry... This behavior needs to stop. You are sending me some very inappropriate signals", he says carefully, halfway scared that Harry will flip out or get angry or deny it. Harry lets his hand fall and hums a little. It sounds almost sad but then he steps back and Louis can't not see it. Harry is hard in his school uniform trousers and he isn't trying to hide it. In fact he looks down at himself and then grins up at Louis. "Oops?"

Louis bolts out of the room because he is so close to getting hard too. Feels like he has been fighting it for an hour, with Harry watching and almost teasing him.

He goes home and spends an hour jerking off to Student/Teacher porn. His eyes keep falling shut, seeing curls and lips and Harry bend over a desk and Harry blindfolded with Louis' tie and Harry jerking off to the same videos as Louis is.   

**

Sometimes Louis stays late at the school to actually get work done. Preparing for classes and grading essays or whatever. If he goes home he knows that he will kick of his shoes and go to sit on the couch for 'just five minutes' that somehow turns into five hours and well... Then he gets nothing done that day. So sometimes Louis stays late at the school because it's practically the only way to make sure he gets something done. After he has wandered around in the halls looking for distractions of course.

So when he finally leaves the building at around 7pm it's dark out and freezing cold. He makes his way to the parking lot and there's only a couple of cars left. He's just about to walk through a little fence of bushes when he hears the voice.

"I've been waiting for you for hours!"

Louis shrieks. It's not one of his proudest moments and he takes a couple of halfway-running steps towards his car. He'll be damned if he's going to get murdered in a parking lot.

"Mr. Tomlinson wait! It's me!". And yeah. That's definitely Harry's voice carrying through the air. "Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here so late?" he gets out, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He puts a hand up to press against it and can't help but giggle a little. It's just what you do after being scared and then finding out everything is alright. It has nothing to do with the way Harry beams a smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks while slowly starting to walk toward his car. Harry gets up from the little kerb where he has been sitting  and follows him. "Just wanted to see you...". It's a little stalker-ish Louis thinks but decides against mentioning that.

They walk the little distance to the car in silence. Louis' heart hasn't stopped beating loudly. It's probably just the adrenaline from being startled by Harry's voice, he tells himself. When they reach the car Louis goes to the drives side and Harry stops next to him. "I'm really cold, I waited for you for so long...".  He tugs his hands into his jacket and seems like he can't stand still, keeps moving his body a little, jumping up and down on the front of his feet. Louis rolls his eyes at the young boy. "Come on, I'll drive you home then".

They drive in silence for a bit after Harry has rambled off his address and Louis has to concentrate really hard on the road to not let his mind wander. Harry really does seem to be freezing, he keeps rubbing his hands together or putting them up to his mouth blowing hot air on them. Harry's mouth, _hot and warm_. Louis feels his presence like electricity, like it could burn him, he feels vibes bouncing from Harry and around the whole car, settling on Louis' skin. He turns up the heating in the car a bit.

Suddenly Harry says "There's an empty parking lot up there," he lifts a hand and points, "Maybe we could pull over for a bit...". And Louis doesn't mean to. He means to drive this boy home and then go home himself and that will be it. But Harry turns his head and looks straight at him and even though his eyes are on the road he can still see it when Harry smiles. Louis doesn't mean to end up in an empty parking lot in the dark with a student but somehow that's what happens anyway.

As soon as the car is still and turned off Harry clicks open his seatbelt and twist around a bit in his seat to face Louis. "You look terrified" he says in a mixture of concern and amusement. "I think you could be a bit more comfortable if we just.. ", he trails off and instead of finishing reaches out and opens Louis' seatbelt too. The boys hand is right next to his hip and he can't help but turn his head to look and then look up at Harry's face. He feels like the air in the car is thick and Harry smiles at him, slowly, his eyes soft and flickering to his lips. Louis feels his own lips opening just a bit and his eyes landing on Harry's lips, one of his hands twitching to move forward and get behind the neck of this boy. Instead of letting it happen Louis manages to pull together some kind of self control and practically jumps out of the car. The fresh cold air hits him and for just a second he feels a bit calmed down, like maybe he isn't going to get fully hard just from being next to Harry and maybe he isn't actually going to do something really stupid. He runs his hands down his face and can't help but laugh weakly into them. It's ridiculous, it really is. Maybe Harry just wanted to talk about something, maybe he has problems at home or something like that.

As the other car door opens and as Harry gets out and walks around the car Louis keeps up those thoughts inside his head. As a hand rests on his elbow and Harry bends his head down a little to make himself smaller before looking up at Louis again all pretence is lost. Harry actually looks unsure as he moves his hand up Louis' arm and over his shoulder, the touch definitely there but just not enough through the jacket he's wearing. Harry moves his body closer and puts his other hand on Louis' hip before trailing his fingers over the collar of the jacket and further up onto the side of Louis neck and into the hair on the back.

There's a big blue neon sign on the building in front of the car and the lights are giving everything a blue hint. Louis' blood is on fire, holding his breath and standing perfectly still. He's not sure he could move if he tried, feels like he's frozen and the only thing he can feel is Harry's hands and Harry's breath fogging in the dark and his own cock filling up in some kind of bodily betrayal.

When Harry breathes "Please..." and leans in Louis feels it hitting his face. When their lips meet it's soft, soft and warm, Harry pulling back the tiniest bit without disconnecting them before pressing in again slowly moving his lips against Louis' own. And Louis doesn't mean for it to happen but he releases a breath against Harry's lips and it sounds so loud between them. When he feels the tip of a tongue licking over his bottom lip he makes another breathy sound and it's embarrassing, practically moaning into a teenage boys mouth like this, but he doesn't care because Harry makes a similar sound and presses his body up close against Louis. _Fuck it._

He finally gets his hands on Harry's body, stepping backwards and pulling Harry with him until they hit the car and Louis flips them around so it's Harry who's back is against it. Louis keeps up the kissing and the feeling of Harry against him, their tongues sliding together and the way he keeps making little sounds has Louis painfully hard and desperate, his hand on Harry's hip and he wants to. Wants to grind their crotches together and get their jackets off, needs more skin on skin contact, fuck it he wants Harry completely naked and... It's wrong. When he pulls his face back a bit to break the kiss Harry just follows and whines, fucking whines when Louis puts a gentle hand on his chest to keep him still.

"Shit, Harry, this is not... This can't happen. It's really wrong and you're only 17, fuck", he runs a hand through his hair that is probably looking a bit shit by now but who cares. He wants to run away, wants to get in the car and drive and leave Harry there. But Harry fists the front of his jacket pulling him back in and catching his mouth again, mumbling  "Age of consent is 16, it's okay" while licking over Louis' lips. It's like one of those competitions where you have to eat a sugar covered cake and not lick your lips. When someone is kissing you it's really hard not to react and kiss back. Especially if all you want to do is flip them over, get your hands on them, get your fingers in them and have them coming over the side of your car.

Harry trails the kisses over Louis' jaw while pulling the zipper on his jacket down and pushing at it to get it out of the way so he can kiss over his neck more easily.  "It's still illegal", the word makes fear settle in his stomach, "when I'm in a position of power over you as your teacher". Harry groans against his neck "Shit, keep talking like that..." and Louis pulls back again to give a confused look. Harry grins up at him, wiggling his eyebrows "Come on, power and position. Sounds hot" he laughs and Louis needs to shut this boy up. He moves his knee between Harry's legs and pushes his hips forward. He can feel Harry's hard cock through their clothes and his own is pressed up against the other boys hip and it's finally a bit of friction. He gets a handful of curls in his hand and pulls a tiny bit, making Harry's mouth fall open on a moan. Louis closes the space between their lips again needing to swallow up the sounds. Harry pushes frantically at his jacket, tries to push his shirt up before settling on working on Louis' trousers.

Louis wonders what would be most morally wrong. To touch Harry or to have Harry touch him? They are both desperate for release, grinding up against the others hip but Harry is so young and even though Louis definitely needs something too he figures that Harry probably needs it even more.  He has to ask anyway, when his fingers land on the button of Harry's school uniform trouser. It comes out rushed and almost slurred but it's there "'s this okay?" and Harry just breathes a sound of confirmation. He lets his hands fall from Louis' button and instead bucks up his hips before Louis has even managed to push the fabric down and slide his hand into Harry's underwear. His hand is a bit cold but Harry is so warm and hard and big as he wraps his fingers around him and starts tugging slowly. A loud moan falls from Harry's lips and he tips his head down to rest on Louis' shoulder, hands gripping tightly onto both of his biceps. "Oh God..." he sounds absolutely ruined already and he can't seem to keep still, hips bucking up to fuck into the hand around him, tipping his head to the side to expose his neck. "Gimme a lovebite, please please.." he whines and Louis doesn't care about anything else than the feeling of Harry, the sounds he keeps making and the way it goes straight to Louis own cock desperate for attention. He uses his other hand to grip Harry's hair, pulling it so Harry tips his head like Louis wants him too before attaching his lips to Harry's neck. He can feel his pulse under his lips and under his hand stroking up and down. He sinks his teeth in and Harry lets out a "Ah!" that turns into a softer sound, long and appreciative as Louis sucks on the skin. His hand shoots up to grip at the back of Louis' neck, his cock twitching in Louis' hand, body squirming and a choked off moan falling from him as he comes warm and wet over Louis' hand.

Louis gently jerks him through it and keeps his mouth on Harry's neck for a bit. He's so close himself, could probably just press his palm down or grind into Harry a couple of times and that would be it. But he can't. Suddenly realizing what happened he doesn't know what to do. He feels awkward as he pulls away from Harry, pulling his messy hand out of his underwear and after just looking at it for a second or two he wipes it off on his own shirt. Harry just looks dazed and giggly "Why'd you do that?".

"Because I'm not going home to my parents and my mom won't be doing my laundry". It's just supposed to be stating a fact, be a logical explanation to why it's more practical to have Harry's cum wiped off on Louis' shirt, but it comes out a bit snappy. Louis can see how fast the smile falls from Harry's face. His heart is beating loudly in his chest and he feels like it has done that since Harry startled him in the parking lot. He might have an actual heart attack over this boy. He's still frustratingly hard and turned on but as Harry pulls his trousers back on Louis' mind starts to clear a bit.

"Sorry... I'll drive you home, yeah?", the boy just nods biting his bottom lip before walking to the other side of the car. Louis really hopes he isn't going to start crying.

They drive in silence and as they get close to Harry's house Louis stops the car a little bit down the road so they can't be seen. His mouth feels so dry he can barely speak but he know he has to. "Harry...", they turn to look at each other, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?", Harry furrows his eyebrows a bit and he is so beautiful, "I could really get in trouble. I could go to jail", he urges on feeling the panic right beneath the surface because Harry hasn't said anything yet and he really needs to, needs to promise he'll stay quit and understand how big this is.

"Yeah. Of course, Mr. Tomlinson. I won't". He sounds so serious and maybe also a hint of offended that Louis would think that off him. He tries very hard not to be affected by the 'Mr. Tomlinson' because God, that is just a reminder of the importance of no one knowing. Harry looks down and then there's a small smile on his lips when he speaks again. "I promise. I wouldn't do that to you", he sighs and lets out a tiny laugh, "I know I can be a bit of a jerk in class", he gives an apologetic smile, "but I just really fancy you".

It bubbles out of Louis even though he doesn't mean it to. A giggle breaks his otherwise serious facial expression and he presses his lips together to stop it but it doesn't help. He brings his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughs at the whole situation because it is just so damn absurd. Luckily Harry doesn't take offense, not even when Louis says "You fancy me? That is such a 17year old thing to say!". He leans forward to put his head down on the steering wheel while he tries to control his body and command it to stop making him giggle. He takes a couple of deep breaths and when he turns his head to look at Harry he's met with a big smile. He reaches his hand out to touch the love bite on Harry's neck. It's not very dark but "You going to be okay with that and..." He gestures towards Harry's house. "Yeah, my parents don't care", Harry assures him. They should, Louis thinks. They should care and they should make sure you don't get in trouble like this, he thinks but can't say it out loud.

He leans back again to sit normally in his seat and doesn't know where to go from there. He blows a bit of air out and tries to think of something you should say in this situation. Harry is quiet too but then suddenly furrows his brows a little and in what seems to be a surge of determination or bravery moves forward, leans in and kisses Louis softly. It's just a second or two and when he leans back he stops to look into Louis eyes before letting out some sigh of what could be relief.  

Harry bites his own bottom lip quickly and his voice is laced with childish excitement when he says "I'll see you tomorrow in class!" and then gets out of the car before Louis can even think of something to say in return. He starts walking towards his house and Louis gets the car on and turns it around in a u-turn. As he drives by Harry he can't help but give a quick honk of the horn and wave. In the rear view mirror he can see Harry doing the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback will be very appreciated! :)


End file.
